User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Random Adventure Part 3
So there was some other error - I hit some key (probably F12) and this whole computer code thing activated that I couldn't get out of. I had to refresh and I lost all my progress... so here we go again. King Quagsire: Quag, sire! Jwle: Sire! (King Quagsire and Jwle talk together in Pokémon Language.) Littionary: Argh! I hate that! IMPROPEREE GRAMMEAR YOUSERS! IMPROOPER GREAMER YUSERS! Angelic: Now you're an improper grammar user... Littionary: Whoops! Cyan: Hey guys time to go to an alternate dimension :) :) :) :) :) Jwle: King Quagsire needs us to go to Mars... Two days later... Ground Control: Ground Control to Major To- I mean Ground Control to Major Jwle, everything going all right? Jwle: Major Jwle speaking to Ground Control. Everything is going smoothly. We will collect the Mars Rock within the next few hours- BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM POW! Jwle: Never mind, not so smoothly. Sunset, get the extinguisher! Sunset: But this isn't a fire! Our ship is exploding! Jwle: There's still fire! Put it out! Put it out! Gyradoes: I have something that will help! My invention! (Lights up TNT that spreads more TNT) Jwle: NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU! Go, Wooper! Water GUn! Gyradoes: Noooo! You idiot! I will have to use my GyroBall4000 invention to help the ship... go! GyroBall4000: Turning on... GyroBall4000 on. Activate Sequence 9.1 Emergency? Gyradoes: Yes. GyroBall4000: Activating "Sequence 9.1 Emergency"... activated! (GyroBall4000 starts flying everywhere) Jwle: It's going to chop off our heads! Fox: Get down! Youtubegirl: Time to get a good video up on YouTube! John: Ahh! This is not good! Queen: Mewtwo honey! I love you! <3 Goodbye! I love you so, so much! Jwle: No need... we're gonna survive, I know - (CLANG! GyroBall4000 hits the side of Jwle's head) Arghhh... ughhh... Floette, use Wish. YEAH! Okay, thanks Floette! Return. John: How do you have a Floette on your team? Jwle: I carry my PC around ._. D0ge: Wouldn't that be tiring? Jwle: I carry mine in a mini-PC- DUCK! THE GYROBALL4000 IS COMING! Gyradoes: Isn't this helping a LOT? Jwle: Gyradoes, turn that thing off NOW! Gyradoes: Ah... okie- POW! KABOOSH! Jwle: The circuit's turning off! Grab your suits and handheld oxygen tank! Everyone Else: Okay! Our heroes are stranded out in space now. What will happen? See next time! Also, anyone catch the reference? You'll win the gift of pride and knowledge if you reply in the comments with the correct answer. Now for some polls! Did you enjoy the story? I love it! <3 I like it! :) It's okay. :| Meh... ;| Sorry, I don't like it too much. :( Really, stop with these stories! ;( I HATED IT! Please, you tortured my eyes ;-; Do you want to see more? Yes, of course! <3 I'd like to see more! :) Maybe... :| Eh... nah... ;| Sorry, uh no. Can you stop doing it? :( Really, just no! ;( WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT NEEDING THIS POLL? OBVIOUSLY THESE STORIES SHOULD STOP YOU NOOB STORY WRITER D:< Do you want to be in it? If you were in it, did you like your character? I want to be in it! (If you vote this please say so in the comments!) <3 I don't want to be in it, sorry. :| NUUUU I DON'T WANT TO BE A STUPID CHARACTER IN YOUR STORY SO I WOULD NOT LIKE TO BE IN THE STORY >:( >:( I was in it, and I was happy with my character! <3 My character is okay! :) My character is not very good. :( GET MY CHARACTER OUT OF THE STORY, YOU MEAN UGLY WOOPER! ;-; Do you like Wooper? Of course! <3 Why would I? Ew! *Barf* :( Who is Wooper? I have definitely never heard you say something like that. Category:Blog posts